


punch.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [43]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thought he was ready to see Erik again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punch.

Charles thought he was ready to see Erik again. He thought he could handle the emotions that would flow through him, thought he could keep his composure, thought that it would not be that big of a deal. But then Erik was standing there, and the first word he said was _Charles_ , and Charles realized that he wasn't ready to see Erik at all. The emotions were too much, his composure was gone, and it was a far bigger deal than he'd ever imagined. So he did the only thing he could think of to steady himself and punched him.


End file.
